


Kindling

by syusuke



Category: Naruto
Genre: Casual Intimacy, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, I am deadly serious, I'm not an imposter, M/M, Naruto Founders Week 2020, Nonverbal Communication, Slice of Life, call me cute and I'll kill both of them in the next short, definitely more comfort, don't poke me, look it's just wholesome for once
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:01:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27269899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syusuke/pseuds/syusuke
Summary: Six times when Kakashi couldn't believe his luck. Six times when he was enough. Just being himself.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Senju Tobirama
Comments: 17
Kudos: 130





	Kindling

**Author's Note:**

> For Founder's Week and the free day (although... maybe I could get away with tagging this as soulmates)  
> Beta'd by the wonderful hkandi

1.

Kakashi liked cooking. The precise, repetitive motion of cutting ingredients was often enough to quiet his brain. He had grown fond of the kitchen that was technically too small for the things he would like to do. On the upside, everything was in arm’s reach.

There was barely half a meter of counter space between the sink and the stove. So by design, every tool had its place and was put away again as soon as possible. Right now, the sink was half full with tea cups and dirty bowls. A task for later, he’d clean everything after dinner.

Mind quiet and calm, absentmindedly chopping some eggplant he tensed for a moment when a warm body was pressed to his back.  _ Tobirama.  _ He hadn’t heard him coming. 

He smiled at the gesture, turning his head just enough to get a peek. Tobirama blinked back at him. Then his eyes were drawn to the thinly sliced vegetables and Kakashi focused on them again, continuing his chopping.

“Hungry?”

Tobirama didn’t answer him, just placed a chaste kiss behind his ear and dropped his chin on Kakashi’s shoulder. Cold hands found their way around his middle, pulling him a little closer. His hands were often cold, but Kakashi didn’t mind. He allowed himself to lean back just a bit, meeting the solid chest behind him. 

Kakashi felt the blush spreading when Tobirama’s hands came to rest crossed over his heart. He could feel the vibrations more than hear the low hum. Warmth coursed through him, an undefined tingle in his stomach and he wanted to melt. 

Instead he did the next best thing, tilting his head back, letting it rest against his lover. Hair so much softer than his own was tickling the side of his face. Warm breath was ghosting over his throat and Kakashi closed his eyes for a moment.

_ He was home. _

* * *

2.

The pack was especially rowdy today. It had been too long since they last went for a training run. Kakashi didn’t want them all focused and serious today though. Today should be fun, just some playful chasing and rough housing!

Was it a little embarrassing to walk back to the house all muddy and wet afterwards? Yeah, maybe. Happily barking dogs and wagging tails made him forget about it fast enough, and he took the time to pet each one and scratch behind their ears. They were even dirtier than him, he had to fix that.

Not wanting to track dirt through the house, he sent them to the backyard and resigned himself to bathe all of them. They were content to laze around in the sun while he got everything ready.

Kakashi took off his sandals and dirty sweater before he entered through the back door. The dogs and the dirt coming with them had always been a source of conflict with his previous partners. Even if Tobirama had not complained so far, the pack being as dirty as now was an exception and he’d rather not have an argument about it. He would just bathe them before Tobi got home.

However, the ninken did not like being bathed. None of them. 

It was a test of patience to get all of them and Kakashi was getting tired at this point, he’d have to give up on keeping the floors clean. Bull, Akino, Shiba and Urushi were presentable at least, maybe still a little wet, but clean enough to nap in the living room.

He had lost track of Uuhei, but the three smaller dogs were cooperating with him. They sat in the tub sulking, but they stayed in there anyway. Or at least, they had, until all of them at the same time heard the front door. Kakashi was quick to close the bathroom door and keep the dirty dogs inside. He could hear excited barking and Tobirama calling for him. 

His heart sank. The house was still a mess. He answered on reflex, immediately bracing for an argument.

“Bathroom…”

Kakashi cringed at his own guilty undertone.

Before he could add an apology for the mess, Tobirama slipped through the door, closing it behind him. He had an excitedly squirming and still very dirty Uuhei in his arms. The greyhound did his best to lick Tobirama’s face. 

Tobirama held Uuhei out of reach without issue and scolded him sternly once he set him down.

“Stop it. Tub. Stay.”

Kakashi was surprised that all four dogs were being good and remaining in the tub. He was even more baffled when, instead of a greeting, Tobirama leaned down to ruffle his hair and laugh at him.

“You need a bath too.”

Kakashi stared, still confused, when Tobirama kneeled down beside him, rolled the sleeves of his sweater up and grabbed the shower head. Uuhei spotted the opportunity and licked once straight across his face, conveniently close for now. Tobirama pushed the dog’s head away gently, spraying Uuhei with lukewarm water. Perfectly toned forearms disappeared between dogs and Kakashi wasn’t sure if he was dreaming. No shouting, no complaints.

“Kashi, the dog shampoo?”

* * *

3.

Lazy days were rare and Kakashi treasured them. 

It was just the right temperature to lounge on the couch with a cup of tea and a soft blanket. Bisuke had used him as a pillow for a bit, but wandered off. Kakashi would bet an extra round of treats that Uuhei was somewhere in reach for pets, even if he couldn’t see the cuddlebug right now. 

Kakashi only noticed how long he had indulged in Icha Icha when he heard the front door. Immediately, the dogs scrambled to greet Tobirama. He was tempted to get up himself, except he was in the perfect position. Maximum coziness. Tobirama would understand. So, he pulled up the blanket even higher until it covered his nose. 

Of course he heard his partner greeting the dogs. The excited yelping was endearing and there were even some chuckles mixed in. Then came the shuffling of taking off clothes and shoes, quick steps to drop his papers in their home office. Kakashi really meant to await him with a smile and ready for a kiss, but the paragraph pulled him in. Jiraiya’s description of two lovers awkwardly flirting with each other demanded his sole focus! 

Kakashi almost jumped off the couch when he felt lips in his hair! Tobirama was already gone, though. The lingering scent of strong tea and the sea salt in his favourite soap lulled him back into the cushions. Kakashi absentmindedly petted his own head, still wondering why.

When he heard Tobirama chuckling barely a few steps away, he looked up. There was a glint of  _ something _ in his eyes. Kakashi couldn’t quite place it. He did accept a new cup of tea though, and pulled his legs in to make room on the couch. 

Tobirama didn’t say anything. He just sat down with his own cup and book, not even reaching for the blanket. Kakashi was just about ready to focus on Icha Icha again, when Tobirama leaned in to peck his temple. Kakashi startled again and turned. His eyes were immediately caught by a fond smile and then- Tobi pecked his nose! Why?!

“Did you have a good day?”

Kakashi blinked. The smile was there again and he had no idea what to do. So he went for the one thing that always worked for them. He snuggled into Tobirama’s chest, gently nudging him to put an arm around his shoulders. It was much easier to pull the blanket over both of them now. Kakashi buried his nose in Tobi’s shirt, no longer interested in his book and unwilling to think about before, about random pecks. He didn’t know what that meant, just that it felt nice. If there was a blush creeping up his spine then it was well hidden between the blanket and the way he tried to melt into Tobi.

“I’ll take that as a yes.”

* * *

4.

The mission had dragged on. Way past the date he was expected back. Kakashi was glad that he rarely had to take S-ranks these days. But for now, he just wanted a hot bath and then sleep. Maybe food and comfort in Tobi’s arms. Not necessarily in that order. Definitely the bath first though. The muddy terrain and heavy rain made for a dreadful combination- a cold, sticky one. 

He slipped through the front door quietly. It was past midnight already and the chances of Tobirama being awake were slim. The dogs weren’t here either, he’d sent them back to their realm to recover. Maybe he’d summon them after he had some rest himself. He had to check on Shiba’s leg. He pushed away memories of bloodstained fur and angry growls. Much like himself, the pack was used to pain and hiding it.

As his nose picked up familiar scents, he felt the adrenaline gradually recede. The large gash across his arm was harder and harder to ignore. The pain kept him alert though, as he shed his clothes carefully. A groan escaped him as he sank into the lukewarm water the pipe system provided. It would be better if he used katon to heat it more, but he was running low on chakra. He also shouldn’t stay in the tub too long, just long enough to get the mud off, maybe loosen up a bit. 

The muscles in his legs were twitching uncomfortably and he made a mental note to take some supplements before bed. It should worry him more that he could tell precisely which ones to grab. Years and years of experience. Tobi would scold him for pushing his limits again. 

‘Okay?”

Tobirama was kneeling beside the tub. Kakashi waited a moment, slowly focusing. He expected the image to disappear, but it didn’t. 

“You are cold. And injured. And still dirty.”

Kakashi couldn’t believe how warm Tobi’s hands were. He’d just gotten in! The water should be a decent temperature. Unless- he never turned the lights on, yet he could make out the deep frown and the dark bags under Tobi’s eyes. Oh, he fell asleep.

“Let’s get you clean and warm. You’re really out of it- No, don’t even try to argue with me!”

Even if he wanted to resist, Kakashi’s limbs felt heavy and useless. He just let Tobirama take over. The water temperature rose slowly as Tobi’s hands disappeared under the surface. He was quick, efficient. Kakashi could feel the washcloth glide over his skin, remaining where the mud was still lingering, until the warmth returned into his body. He was still sleepy, but he knew he should do it himself. He was an elite shinobi. He didn’t need help with this. But Tobi’s tone was firm and the instructions easy to follow.

“‘Kashi, lean forward. That’s it. I’m gonna wash your hair. Close your eyes.”

The fingers in his hair were nice. Nails gently scratching over his scalp and warm water running down his neck. 

It was difficult to stay awake. Tobi was talking quietly, impossible to make sense of it, the slow rumble was nice though. Familiar, patient. They were far away from any threat and there was no need to be tense. He was allowed to relax.

Kakashi startled awake when the blessed warmth left all too quickly. The world shifted weirdly and he- oh. 

Wrapped up in a soft blanket and tired to the bones, Kakashi couldn’t find it in him to protest. He just let Tobi carry him, resting his head on his shoulder.

“I’ve got you.”

* * *

5.

While Kakashi was used to coming home to someone waiting for him, it was most often quiet. Some days he heard paws on the hardwood floor, but the pack had grown older and their crazy five minutes were spent outside in the backyard. The ninken had learned early on that both Kakashi and Tobirama did not appreciate a loud welcome and were much more inclined to shower them in affection if they waited patiently.

Today his welcome committee consisted of Urushi, Bull and Uuhei. Always Uuhei. He smiled at the dogs, but put away his vest and sandals first, before he unceremoniously dropped to the floor and accepted excited headbutts and small licks. He knew that he had to thank his partner for the sense of calm in here. 

The quiet was nothing new to him, even his earliest memories were of a quiet house and a lot of empty space. It had become threatening, cold and eerie after Father’s death. It had been nothing like the welcoming warmth Tobirama brought with him wherever he went. And wasn’t that ironic? The Demon of the Senju. The cold-hearted, pragmatic, ruthless Nidaime. When really, the man was patient and loving in his own, usually wordless, way. There was a grain of truth in all those stories though. While Tobirama was affectionate with his loved ones, he was also blunt and way too perceptive to tolerate lies.

When they first started dating, there had been a lot of arguments about lying, especially lies of omission. About how Kakashi wanted- no, needed- to be useful, how he was confused by the casual touches and anyone possibly enjoying his company. How he had a hard time asking for things after years of being on his own. The only time he’d seen Tobirama truly angry, it had been his fault. Back then he’d offered to keep this thing between them a casual fling. Tobirama had gotten too close for comfort and he’d tried to push him away again and built his walls back up. But Tobirama had been ruthless, he’d called him on it. Tearing apart every argument he used with a cold precision usually reserved for battle. Kakashi had denied any developing feelings, but Tobirama had only stared at him and called him a terrible liar.

There had never been another fight that intense and for all the effort and communication it needed, they were better off thanks to it. Kakashi appreciated having a reliable source of calm and comfort in Tobirama who understood the things weighing him down. Tobirama was happy to have someone dear to protect and treasure, even if Kakashi struggled to accept it some days. 

Kakashi sighed softly as the melody from earlier today played in his mind again. Tsunade, as much as she tried, was not a good singer and she had butchered the song mercilessly. She got it stuck in his head anyway, but at least his mind had the grace to hum the melody correctly and in a much deeper register. It was a beautiful, romantic and totally cheesy song. 

“Boss?”

He looked up to greet Pakkun with a nod and some pets. Only then did he notice that the humming was not in his mind after all. It carried faintly through the hall, hinting at the source in the office. Right, this morning they’d had a small argument about the mess in there. 

It was almost comical, how he had to tiptoe around the rest of the pack the closer he got to the office. The humming got louder, to the point that he could feel the vibrations in his own chest. He stopped in the doorway to take in the scene.

Tobirama was tidying the room. A broom had been discarded in a corner and the mess of scrolls and ink bottles, quills and pens was considerably less. There were still stacks of books and scrolls on the desk, but they were no longer covering every available surface of the room. Kakashi could see one open book had gained quite a few more notes in the margins. He could only guess how long Tobirama had worked in his organized chaos, before he had remembered their argument and started to tidy. 

It was oddly peaceful to see the man picking up things and putting them away neatly, all while humming that cheesy song. Kakashi saw the playful light steps he took and the soft swing to his hips. He really wanted to join him, but he was scared to break the moment. So he waited, watching Tobirama put away his notes and diagrams in folders, seal the ink bottles in storage scrolls and softly caress the spines of his books, before they found their place on the shelves. He almost startled when Tobirama started singing.

_"_ _ Stars shining bright above you~~ Night breezes seem to whisper: I love you~~” _

Kakashi couldn’t help himself, he started humming along. When Tobirama turned around immediately and stopped singing, he picked up the song. Nothing felt quite as natural as invading his lover’s space. He glanced up at the deep blush, but dropped his head again as he was held close, resting his ear right against a thundering heartbeat.

_ Just hold me tight and tell me you’ll miss me~~ While I’m alone and blue as can be~~ Dream a little dream of me~~” _

Tobirama joined in again and Kakashi was sure the smile was audible as they softly sang together. The low rumble of Tobi’s voice ensured that he felt him singing more than he heard it and he wouldn’t have it any other way. They swayed side to side together. Not really dancing, but unable to stand still.

_ “Stars fading, but I linger on, dear~~ Still craving your kiss~~ I’m longing to linger till dawn, dear~~” _

And Kakashi realized this cheesy little song, all those romance novels speaking of true love, they might have a point.

* * *

6.

This one was not so bad. Kakashi was glad the mission was done and he had no further injuries. Whether he told the medics or not, the old wounds were acting up more often and a part of him was thinking about retiring. Especially now that he had someone waiting for him. Someone who had shown him time and again that he cared about him as a person and not about his skills as a shinobi. Kakashi slipped through their wards easily. He was even relatively clean, despite the long travel. Clean enough to forego a shower and find some rest instead. 

Uuhei was greeting him quietly, well aware that most of the pack and Tobirama were asleep. The greyhound looked at him with big puppy eyes, even nudging him towards the bedroom. He had to report though- or maybe. Kakashi pulled a scroll from his pocket and handed it to Uuhei.

“Be a good boy and bring this to the mission room? I’ll just report tomorrow. I’m early anyway.”

Kakashi suppressed a chuckle as Uuhei grabbed the scroll and left immediately, but not before nudging him towards the bedroom again. He was not surprised that the pack was gathered all around the bed, Bisuke had even managed to snuggle up to Tobirama. Undoubtedly, after the man fell asleep, since he wasn’t a fan of the dogs in bed.

Sleeping next to another shinobi had its pros and cons. One of the cons was constant vigilance. It was hard to tell how Tobirama would react, if he were to just lay down. He could startle, maybe even attack on instinct. He  _ was _ early after all. 

So, Kakashi simply sat down on the edge of the mattress. He waited for a reaction, but the slight shift didn’t seem to bother Tobirama. That was fair, considering how often the dogs got into the bed after he fell asleep. 

“I’m home.”

He spoke quietly, not actually wanting to wake him up, just making him semi-alert. Alert enough to slip under the covers without getting attacked. Tobirama shifted on his side of the bed, turning from his back to the side, one hand reaching blindly across the mattress. A deep frown formed on his face as he came up empty. Kakashi’s heart clenched at the sight, he reached out, brushing against the searching fingers. An unintentional yelp escaped him as Tobirama grabbed the hand and pulled.

There was no real strength behind it, but Kakashi had no reason to resist. He followed easily, tumbling into bed and shuffling under the covers. When he finally got himself situated he glanced up into sleepy red eyes. Tobirama promptly rolled back onto his back and pulled Kakashi with him, who rested his head on the broad chest. Tobirama was warm and he smelled like ink and paper and too many spices. He smelled safe.

For quite a while Kakashi just lay awake, taking in the calm and comfort of home. The dogs were breathing around them, Bisuke’s little head peeked out underneath Tobirama’s other arm and the rest of the world was quiet. No attacking enemies, no cold make-shift hideout, no soldier pills and sleepless nights. 

Maybe he could really quit the shinobi life. Maybe he wasn’t just a weapon for Konoha. Maybe he was allowed to be a simple man with a simple dream. He’d like more nights when they could go to bed together and wake up together.

Kakashi shifted, just enough to see Tobirama’s face. The man was asleep again, but this time he had a faint smile tugging at his lips. The arm around him was a welcome weight, a quiet affirmation. Quiet, like so many things about Tobirama. 

All Kakashi wanted was to bask in this moment.

“Thank you.”

For this moment? For the home they built together? For giving them a chance?

Yes, all of that.   
  
But also for seeing the man where others saw a weapon. For seeing the real emotions behind the snark and teasing. For being quiet together, for accepting boundaries, for loving all of him with all the baggage and the scars. 


End file.
